general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 14
We eventually get to the hospital and it’s in, well, not the best shape. Allen supports me as we walk inside the hospital. We find a room and Allen lays me down on the bed. “Stay here Anthony; I’m gonna go find some stitches.” He says to me. I nod and he runs out. I suddenly feel light headed, and tired, and soon enough I black out. I wake hours later with Logan and Sarah standing by my bed. “Anthony, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Logan asks. “I feel fine.” I answer as I look at my leg and see the wound now stitched up. “It took awhile to find those stitches Anthony. Allen almost died to get them.” Sarah says. “How’d he almost die?” I ask. “Well the fourth floor of the hospital is filled with leapers and that’s where the stitches were found. You can do the math.” Sarah says. I attempt to stand when Logan stops me. “I suggest use these if you’re going to walk.” Logan says pointing to some crutches on the other side of the room. Logan grabs me the crutches and the three of us head out. The crutches at times are hard to use but I’ll get used to them. I then remember Jimmy. “Logan, where is Jimmy?” I ask. “He’s tied up in that closet over there.” Logan says pointing to a door. I begin my way there when I hear my name. “Anthony!” Allen shouts. “Allen, keep your voice down.” Sarah says. “Sarah I locked the door to the stairs. The leapers aren’t getting down here.” Allen responds. He looks at me. “Anthony, you feeling alright to walk” Allen asks. “I’m fine, now if you excuse me I want to talk to Jimmy.” I say. “Alright then, we haven’t talked to him since we got here. You have fun.” He says as he walks off. Logan opens the closet and out pops Jimmy with his hands tied behind his back. “Jimmy. Why the hell did you join Jessie’s gang?” I ask furious. “I joined them because they are like me.” He responds. “What the hell do you mean by that?” Logan asks. He laughs. “He convinced me to join his gang. He showed me that he and I are not so different. We’ve both killed before and will kill anyone to get what we want.” Jimmy answers. “Who’d you kill?” Sarah asks. “I’ll tell you a story, three people were on a bus near the woods. A Bad man found them and killed all three of them.” He answers. “You killed three people just to get us the bus?” Logan asks furious. “They thought I was friendly, well until I stabbed the father in the back.” Jimmy says. “You sick fu…” I begin. “What do you mean by father?” Sarah asks. “It was a family, a mother, a father and I kid about the age of 13.” He said. Then something in Logan snapped and he jumped onto Jimmy and started beating the shit out of him. “Logan! Stop!” Sarah yells as she tries to pry him off of Jimmy. Paul and Toby hear Sarah and they race to us. “Logan what the hell are you doing?” Paul asks as he and Sarah finally pry Logan off. “That fucking cunt murdered an entire family just to fucking get a god damn bus!” Logan responded. Jimmy was bleeding badly and had some of his teeth knocked out. He opened his mouth. “I did ift becausez I wanted to help you guyps.” Jimmy said. “We could have let him into the fucking group you sick murder!” Logan yells. “Logan, calm down!” I say to him. Toby forces Jimmy back into the closet. He looks at us with disgust and walks off. “Great, I seriously hope he doesn’t question his decision of helping us escape.” Paul says. Logan finally calms down and sits on a chair behind us. “Logan, why did you flip out like that?” I ask. Logan sighs. “I…well we had a kid.” Logan says. “Logan, it wasn’t our fault.” Sarah says. “When the apocalypse begun we were at the park, there was this homeless man that lived right around the block from the park and he well apparently became infected. He was walking down the street as a leaper and he heard our son playing. He fucking bolted at him…..I tried to stop him but it was too late. He’d already cracked open the skull of our son! I jumped on him and I smashed his fucking skull on the ground. In front of Sarah and my eyes was our son, our fucking son lying dead on the ground. I could have fucking saved him!” Logan says. “Logan, you tried. It wasn’t your fault” Sarah says now crying. We’re all silent, shocked from the story. Paul put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “It’s okay Logan, I’m sorry for your lose.” Paul says. Hours later and I’m walking the hallways looking around when I hear Linda yell for me. I follow Linda’s voice and find her in a room with a bed similar to mine, next to her was Allen and Sydney was on the bed. “Allen, how’s she doing?” I ask. He looks at me and sighs. “What Sydney and now Linda has is some sort of subvirus to chemical 19.” Allen announces. “Is there a cure for us doctor?” Sydney asks. Allen shakes his head. “I’m afraid this virus while it won’t kill you or turn you into a leaper. It will cause many different symptoms including Paranoia, Vomiting, eyes turning red, Diarrhea and…” Allen stops. “And what” Linda asks. He looks Linda in the eyes. “It…it will make you possibly go insane.” Allen reveals. Elsewhere “Damn, um Jessie is it?” Johnny asks. “Yes, for the last time my name is Jessie.” I say. “So those people, Anthony, Linda, Logan, Lisa and their friends really did this to you?” Johnny asks. “Yes, I want those fuckers dea…” I begin but I’m forced to stop and vomit. Johnny was the one with the shotgun and the leader of his own gang, they’d found me and taken pity on me. “Yo Johnny, Ed ate just drank the last of the beer!” The gang member named Randy yelled. “Fucking Ed. Wait here Jessie” Johnny says as he walks out of the room. We were taking refuge in the gang’s hideout, an old café. Johnny walks in a couple of minutes later. “Sorry about that. So Jessie, what were the girls like?” He asks. “What do you mean like? I ask. “1 out of 10 of course” Johnny answers. A plan pops up in my head. “10.” I say. “Holy shit, I’d like to fuck the shit out of them.” Johnny says with a laugh. “You can, if you and your gang help me.” I say. “A deal? Alright I’m listening.” He says. We go and find Anthony and his merry gang. I get to kill Anthony and you get all the woman.” I offer. He laughs. “A deal is a fucking deal.” He says. Little did this idiot know is that he wasn’t going to be in charge for long, he, just like Anthony, was going to die. Apperances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Sarah Myers Dr. Allen Micheal Paul Jessie Jimmy Sydney Toby Johnny Randy Next Issue Issue 15 Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen